Giro por la tormenta
by Winterdame
Summary: Una tarea que cumplir: ir la ex Zona Safari de Ciudad Fucsia a entregar un par de huevos por encargo del Prof. Oak. Eso para Leaf era una oportunidad dorada de confesar sus sentimientos, algo que estaba esperando hace mucho tiempo. Lo malo es que la indiferencia del Campeón de Kanto no la dejaba cumplir su objetivo. El clima. Un percance con el clima hizo que esto cambiara un poco.
1. Advertencia en vano

¡Hola! Bueno, la cosa es simple: estaba revisando un disco externo que tengo y ahí me encontré con este fanfiction del 2010 que alguna vez quise subir a un foro, pero lamentablemente perdí mi cuenta, específicamente mi contraseña, no hubo forma de recuperarla y no quise crear una nueva cuenta, por eso esta historia nunca vio la luz hasta ahora. En total son tres capítulos que iré subiendo en el transcurso de estos días, así que prometo no tardarme mucho.

 **Los personales de Pokémon le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y compañía. Este trabajo es realizado sin fines lucrativos.**

Pase a leer.

* * *

 **Advertencia en vano.**

El cielo se presentaba nublado en Pueblo Paleta. Eso sí, la vida cotidiana de sus habitantes seguía como siempre: los chicos revoloteando por las calles, los no tan pequeños compartían con sus Pokémon y el Profesor Oak seguía sus investigaciones. El hombre estaba tan concentrado en su labor que cuando escuchó el timbre llegó a dar un salto por el susto que le provocó. Sin más, dejó su trabajo y se dirigió hasta la puerta para responder al llamado. Cuando la abrió se encontró con dos pupilos suyos: Red y Leaf. Él mismo los había mandado a llamar.

-Pero vaya, si son ustedes –dijo el Profesor.

-¡Hola! –contestó Leaf en tono amable.

-¿Para qué no nos necesita? –preguntó Red con seriedad.

El Profesor asintió –Te gusta ir directo al grano, muchacho.

-Necesito que lleven estos huevos Pokémon a la ex Zona Safari de Ciudad Fucsia. Son huevos de Chansey que el encargado del recinto me pidió. El Profesor le entregó una incubadora con un huevo a cada uno. –Había pensado en pedírselo a mi nieto Green, pero ese chico está muy ocupado con el Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde.

-No se preocupe, nosotros los llevamos –respondió la chica de cabellera castaña. Esa misión la hacía feliz porque estaría cerca de Red. Sí, la chica tenía una atracción secreta por él desde que eran pequeños. Fue muy feliz cuando fue a buscar su primer Pokémon al laboratorio en compañía de él y del actual Líder de Ciudad Verde. Ella había intentado en múltiples ocasiones expresar sus sentimientos, pero por vergüenza y la poca atención que Red le presta a sus insinuaciones, no ha logrado hacerlo. Es que ese chico era distante con las personas en general, ponía una barrera para que no se le acercaran. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Quizás porque era tímido o por no tener distracciones que interfirieran en su vida como Campeón de Kanto. Todos los días le aparecían retadores por las calles de su pueblo natal, hasta hacían vigilias en su casa para esperar un aparición de él y desafiarlo. El castaño aceptaba todos los retos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos derrotaba a sus adversarios sin siquiera despeinarse. A pesar de todo, eso era lo que a Leaf le gustaba. Su amor no era correspondido, pero se conformaba con estar a escasos metros de él, especialmente ahora que viajarían solos hasta Ciudad Fucsia. Sí, el Profesor Oak le estaba regalando la mejor oportunidad de su vida para declararse.

-Tengan mucho cuidado en el camino, muchachos, el clima no se ve muy bien.

-Sí –dijo Red mientras ponía la incubadora con el huevo en su mochila.

-Es hora de marcharnos –agregó Leaf.

-Me avisan cuando entreguen esos huevos, ¿sí?

-No se preocupe, todo va a estar bien –respondió Leaf levantando el pulgar mientras salía del Laboratorio junto a Red.

Fuera del lugar se dieron cuenta que el clima no presentaba buenas condiciones. Las nubes se veían oscuras, claramente cargadas de agua y el viento de a poco comenzaba a soplar.

-Esto no se ve bien –comentó Leaf mientras miraba el cielo. –Tenemos que apresurarnos para llegar aunque sea a Ciudad Verde o Plateada.

-Si hay forma de llegar rápido –agregó Red mientras sacaba una de las pokeballs de su cinturón.

Leaf miró con curiosidad. -¿Qué piensas hacer?

Red no contestó y solo se limitó a lanzar una de sus pokeballs.

-¡Charizard! –exclamó la chica cuando vio al tipo fuego/volador hacer su aparición.

-Para evitar el ajetreo de las rutas hay que volar –contestó él mientras se subía al lomo de su Pokémon a quien le ordenó de inmediato que emprendiera el vuelo, dejando a Leaf a su suerte.

-¡OYE! ¡ESPERA! ¡RED! ¡ESPERA! Los gritos de la joven fueron en vano.

Red hizo caso omiso a esos llamados. Él solo quería completar rápido la misión encomendada por el Profesor Oak.

Mientras tanto, el cielo seguía oscureciéndose. Lead quería seguir a Red a toda costa y convencerlo de que las condiciones climáticas no eran aptas para volar. – _La lluvia está apunto de desatarse. Lo más lejos que puede llegar es Ciudad Plateada_ –pensó ella.

Leaf tomó su bicicleta y atravesó toda la Ruta 1 hasta Ciudad Verde. Ahí hizo una pequeña parada de cinco minutos para descansar, seguir su recorrido y llegar al Bosque Verde, para después pasar la noche en Ciudad Plateada y en la mañana continuar con el viaje. Todo estaba bien en su camino hasta que unas gotas cayeron en su cabeza. Miró al cielo y la lluvia comenzó a descender de a poco. Los Pokémon que habitaban los alrededores empezaron a correr para guarecerse de la precipitación. Leaf comenzó a pedalear más rápido para abandonar ese lugar y encontrar refugio. A medida que avanzaba la lluvia se intensificaba cada vez más. El viento se hacía presente, de igual forma que los primeros truenos.

Mientras tanto, en las alturas de Kanto, Red seguía sobrevolando el sector del Bosque Verde con su Charizard. No le importó la lluvia, solo siguió. – _Al otro lado de Ciudad Plateada debe estar despejado_ –pensó. – _Voy a volar más alto y pasar estas nubes, de esa forma evitaré la lluvia_. -¡Charizard, vuela más alto y sobrepasa las nubes! La criatura obedeció, pero su ascenso se estaba dificultando, ya que a esa altura el viento estaba aumentando y todo lo que acompañaba a una tormenta se estaba haciendo notar. Por más que Charizard intentara volar más alto no podía hacerlo, ya que el viento era demasiado fuerte, los truenos y relámpagos le impedían moverse con libertad. Al ver que el esfuerzo de Charizard era en vano le ordenó descender. Cuando pisó tierra firma se dio cuenta que le faltaban pocos kilómetros para llegar a Ciudad Plateada, así que empapado y todo sacó su bicicleta y pedaleó a máxima velocidad por la Ruta 2. El suelo estaba repleto de charcos de agua, pero aun así siguió su camino sin importar qué. La ruta tenía baches y él no los notó por lo rápido que iba. Como no estaba conduciendo su bicicleta a una velocidad prudente, tropezó con uno de estos, lo que hizo que saliera disparado por los aires. Tuvo un aterrizaje duro. Su cuerpo cayó sobre el costado derecho y su hombro estirado se llevó la peor parte del impacto. Su bicicleta cayó sobre su pierna izquierda. También recibió otras múltiples heridas en sus antebrazos, manos y el costado de su abdomen, así como también en el costado de la cabeza.

La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza. El viento soplaba con intensidad y los truenos y relámpagos iluminaban todo a su alrededor. Red intentó moverse para sacarse la bicicleta de encima y seguir su camino, pero no pudo hacerlo. Un intenso dolor en su hombro se lo impidió. Ni su pokegear podía sacar para hacer una llamada de auxilio. Sí, porque recién ahí se acordó de lo que su compañera le advirtió. – _Seguro Leaf volvió a Pueblo Paleta a esperar hasta que pase esta tormenta_ –pensó. Estaba muy adolorido. Los ruidos se estaban desvaneciendo a su alrededor, su visión estaba disminuyendo hasta que finalmente se desmayó.

Leaf logró salir del Bosque Verde. La lluvia aún continuaba, por lo tanto tuvo que hacer su recorrido por la Ruta 2 con cuidado. No quería sufrir una desgracia. _-¿Red habrá llegado a Ciudad Plateada?_ –se preguntó mientras recorría su camino con cautela. Ese cuidado fue interrumpido por un trueno que casi la hace bajarse de su bicicleta. El sonido realmente la asustó, cuando se detuvo miró con atención al frente y pudo divisar un bulto a unos metros de ella. -¿Qué hay ahí? –dijo con curiosidad. –Puede que sea algún Pokémon, como un Pidgeot herido. La chica se acercó lentamente en su bicicleta para evitar una caida. Cuando llegó al lugar vio de quien se trataba. -¡ES RED! Se bajó de su bicicleta para ver a su compañero. -¡Oye! ¡Red, despierta! –decía Leaf mientras movía al chico. -¡Vamos Red! ¡No te quedes ahí!. Los esfuerzos para ser escuchada eran en vano. Tomó el pulso del chico y se dio cuenta que aún seguía con vida. Es que por un momento temió lo peor. Red no podía seguir ahí bajó la lluvia pescando todo ese frío y humedad, es por eso que ella misma se encargó de mover la bicicleta que estaba sobre él. Sacó su Ninetales y como pudo cargó a Red para dejarlo sobre el lomo del Pokémon de fuego. Tomó su bicicleta y siguió su camino junto a este hasta llegar a Ciudad Plateada. Lo primero que vio fue el Centro Pokémon, así que rápidamente fue hasta ese lugar para pedir ayuda. Al entrar fue corriendo hasta la recepción donde estaba la Enfermera Joy.

-¡Necesito tu ayuda! –dijo la chica jadeando.

La Enfermera Joy la miró algo sorprendida. -¿Qué sucede? –preguntó.

-Él tuvo un accidente –contestó la chica mirando hacia su Ninetales.

-Yo veo que tu Pokémon está bien. Joy tenía un tono muy tranquilo en sus palabras.

-No se trata de Ninetales. Leaf se estaba desesperando. –Es mi amigo. Mira. La entrenadora le hizo una seña a Ninetales para que se acercara más hasta la recepción.

-¡Oh! Pero si yo conozco a este chico. La Enfermera Joy se sorprendió.

-Claro que lo debes conocer, si todo entrenador debe pasar por un Centro Pokémon –contestó Leaf cruzándose de brazos

-Es Red –dijo Joy. -¿Qué le pasó?

-Creo que tuvo un accidente en bicicleta. Bueno, es una larga historia, pero por favor, ayúdame –suplicó la chica.

-Pero en este reciento solo atendemos a los pokémon, no a personas.

-Por favor, ayúdame. La chica seguía suplicando. -Allá afuera hay una tormenta, no puedo llevarlo a otro lugar y además, ya estamos lejos de casa.

-Se ve que está herido –comentó Joy mientras se acercaba al muchacho. La Enfermera movió su cabeza. –Bueno. Te aviso que el recinto está lleno por este fuerte temporal y muchos entrenadores han llegado a buscar refugio, por lo que queda una habitación.

-¡No importa! –contestó Leaf. -Solo ayúdame, ¿sí?

-Está bien, te ayudaré a curar sus heridas –contestó Joy dando un suspiro. –Chansey, trae una camilla aquí por favor. Su fiel asistente obedeció y llegó de inmediato con lo pedido. La misma criatura rosa se encargó de poner a Red en la camilla y de trasladarlo a la única habitación disponible del recinto. Ya en ese lugar, la enfermera se encargó de revisar al chico. Le quitó las prendas de ropa y se dio cuenta de las múltiples heridas del oriundo de Pueblo Paleta: una en el costado derecho del abdomen. La Enfermera se encargó de limpiar la zona y luego venderla. Tenía unas cuantas heridas en sus antebrazos, las que también fueron atendidas. Sus extremidades inferiores no se veían tan afectadas, solo presentaba unas cuantas contusiones por haber recibido el golpe de la bicicleta. Su hombro derecho se veía afectado, inflamado, así que la Enfermera Joy aplicó hielo en la zona para bajar la hinchazón. –Se ve que tiene una distensión –comentó Joy mientras vendaba el hombro del chico. –Lo importante es que no mueva el hombro.

Mientras tanto, Leaf se encargaba de buscar ropa para Red en la mochila de este. Estaba un poco nerviosa, el muchacho estaba semidesnudo en la habitación. Era tentador voltearse a mirar, pero se contuvo y no lo hizo. –Aquí está la ropa de Red –dijo Leaf con la cabeza gacha mientras le daba las prendas a la Enfermera Joy. La mujer de cabello rosa las recibió y Leaf se volteó de inmediato con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

-Ya he terminado –dijo Joy. –Lo importante es que sus heridas fueron curadas, que se está tratando la lesión de su hombro y además, ya tiene ropa seca, así no pescará un resfriado.

-Gracias por tu ayuda –dijo leaf con una sonrisa haciendo una reverencia.

-No es nada –contestó Joy. –Eso sí, yo tengo que atender el Centro Pokémon, así que tú te encargarás de seguir aplicando hielo en su hombro. La Enfermera miró por la ventana de la habitación. –Ya se está oscureciendo. Como hoy tuvo el accidente es conveniente que se le aplique hielo cada tres horas. Puedes ir a sacarlos de los frigobares del pasillo, siempre tenemos hielo.

-Gracias, pero eso no será necesario –dijo Leaf. –Dewgong me ayudará a obtener hielo –agregó enseñando su pokeball y liberando a su compañero.

-Muy bien –dijo Joy asintiendo con la cabeza. –Si tienes algún inconveniente no dudes en avisarme.

Te lo agradezco nuevamente –respondió Leaf mientras tomaba las manos de Joy.

-Bueno, qué estés bien, nos vemos. La Enfermera se retiró del cuarto haciendo una seña con su mano y guiñando un ojo a Leaf.

La chica solo parpadeó rápidamente un poco sorprendida. Apenas la Enfermera abandonó el lugar, la chica tomó su bolso y se fue al baño más cercano a quitarse la ropa húmeda por la lluvia. Es que le daba pena cambiarse en la habitación con Red ahí, dormido.

Luego de eso volvió al cuarto. Ahora se encontraba a solas con Red. Algo que siempre había deseado, pero no de esa forma. Bueno, aunque inconsciente o no, sus palabras no serían escuchadas, ya que él no tomaba en cuenta lo que ella le quería decir. Sí, Leaf siempre terminaba haciendo un monologo, pero aun así lo quería y buscaría la forma de sacarlo de esa indiferencia. Pero antes de hacer esas cosas tenía que ver en qué lugar iba a dormir esa noche. Había una cama y Red estaba en ella. _-¿No seré muy atrevida si me meto en la cama mientras él está ahí?_ _Ni si quiera sabe en dónde está_ –pensó. La chica tragó saliva y se armó de valor y en un rápido impulso se metió en el lecho, pero se quedó de espaldas a Red y casi en la orilla de la cama, lejos de él.

 **¡NOS LEEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA ENTREGA!**

* * *

No se olvide de dejar su review con sus criticas constructivas y/o destructivas xD. Ok, no. Solo hágalo dentro de los márgenes del respeto y sin miedo, no muerdo xD.


	2. Travesuras subterráneas

¡Hola! Bueno, aquí le traigo la segunda parte de este viejo fanfiction encontrado en un disco externo (Bendito sea ese disco, tengo muchas cosas ahí que creía perdidas). Dije que no me demoraría tanto en subir la historia, pero soy tan procrastinadora con las cosas que debo hacer, que al final termino haciéndo todo al límite (me gusta sentir esa adrenalina xD). Eso sí, no es para tanto, he aprendido a priorizar :D

No lo aburro más con mis tonterías xD. Es hora de que pase a leer.

* * *

 **Travesuras subterráneas.**

El amanecer se dejó notar en la habitación, los rayos de luz entraron por la ventana, Leaf se percató de esto y se despertó de inmediato. –Ya amaneció –dijo. La chica se sentó en la cama y miró a su lado, ahí estaba él: Red, quien aun seguía dormido. El chico no tenía idea de donde estaba, todavía seguía atrapado en sus sueños. Para Leaf era una oportunidad de oro, un sueño que no quería que por nada del mundo acabase. Se acercó un poco a él y pudo sentir más cerca su respiración y aroma. La joven de cabellos castaños se acercó más al chico, específicamente a la boca de este con la clara intención de besarlo. Sentía un poco de nerviosismo, temía que él despertara, se encontrara con ella en una cama y se armara un gran mal entendido. Con todo, Leaf se armó de valor y le dio un timido beso a Red en la comisura de los labios. Eso ya era un avance para ella, aunque él no estuviese consciente.

Leaf dejó ese momento a un lado y se levantó de la cama, de ahí fue de inmediato a uno de los baños con todas sus cosas, incluida su ropa. El pequeño beso había sido suficiente y no quería provocar un impasse en la habitación mientras se vestía. ¡Qué pena si Red despertaba en ese momento! Ya en el baño, entró en la ducha y pudo relajarse por completo, todo gracias al agua tibia que caía por su espalda. Continuó su ritual pensando en Red, en si le había hecho bien el tratamiento con hielo que le indicó la Enfermera Hoy. Su Dewogong la ayudó a realizar esa tarea cada tres horas durante la noche.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación un adormecido Red estaba tratando de despertar. Eran muchas horas las que había pasado de esa forma y le costaba despegar los ojos. Cuando logró hacerlo miró a todas partes de la habitación, desorientado por no saber en donde estaba. -¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Estoy en casa? –se preguntó muy confundido. Vio que sus cosas estaban junto a una silla, así que se levantó, pero cuando lo hizo sintió un malestar en la zona derecha de su abdomen. El dolor no era intenso. Recordó el percance que tuvo el día anterior con su bicicleta producto del temporal. – _A lo mejor alguien me trajo a este lugar_ –pensó mientras se levantaba cuidadosamente. Antes de llegar al lugar donde estaban sus cosas, se detuvo junto al espejo del cuarto y vio las vendas que tenía en la zona abdominal y otras partes de su cuerpo, además de percatarse de algunas contusiones en sus piernas y brazos. Sin duda había sido un accidente considerable, que aofrtunadamente no pasó a mayores. Red tomó sus cosas y de su mochila sacó ropa para vestirse. Ya listo, dejó la habitación y caminó por un pasillo que lo llevó a la sala de recepción del Centro Pokemon. -¡¿Enfermera Joy?! –preguntó con un dejo de asombro. La chica de cabellos rosados lo miró también un poco sorprendida. –Veo que ya despertaste, -le dijo al chico. Red se acercó más a la parte central donde estaba la mesa de atención del recinto. -¿Me puedes decir como llegué aquí? –preguntó el chico con curiosidad. La Enfermera asintió con la cabeza. –Te trajeron aquí en medio de la tormenta del día de ayer. Estabas herido y por estar lejos de tu casa tuviste que quedarte en nuestras instalaciones y de paso pudimos curar tus heridas. –Sí, me di cuenta de las vendas, pero me puedes decir cómo o quien me trajo hasta aquí. –¡Bueno! Ayer, en la tormenta… Justo cuando la Enfermera Joy estaba comenzando su relato su fiel compañera y asistente, Chansey, llegó corriendo al lugar. Se veía agitada. -¿Qué pasa Chansey? –dijo Joy con preocupación, dejando de lado lo que le estaba contando a Red. Chansey le informa a la Enfermera que ha habido un accidente en las cercanías del Mt. Moon y que el Centro Pokémon cercano al lugar no da abasto para atender a los heridos, lo que significa que el recinto de Ciudad Plateada tendría que servir de apoyo para el tratamiento de las criaturas heridas.

Red quedó solo y sin respuesta en la recepción. Al ver que las labores de Joy y Chansey eran la de atender a los Pokémon heridos, el castaño decidió ir a la habitación que estaba usando, allí tomó su mochila y luego abandonó el lugar para seguir su camino. Al salir del Centro Pokémon, lo primero que hizo fue tomar la pokeball de su Charizard. –Tenemos que continuar nuestro viaje, Charizard –dijo mientras se montaba en él. –Usa vuelo y vamos a Pueblo Lavanda. Charizard obedeció la orden y emprendió el despegue llevando a su entrenador como pasajero. –Pueblo Lavanda es más tranquilo y además, es cercano a Ciudad Fucsia, debido a su cercanía con Azafràn –pensó mientras surcaba los cielos.

Leaf había terminado su baño en las dependencias para entrenadores del Centro Pokèmon. Despuès de vestirse fue hasta el cuarto que había compartido con Red, pero para su sorpresa se encontró con el lugar vacio. -¡Red! –exclamó la chica al percatarse de su ausencia. Sin más, fue hasta donde se encontraba la Enfermera Joy haciendo los preparativos para recibir a los Pokèmon heridos. –Disculpa, Enfermera Joy, ¿sabes a donde se fue Red? La mujer de cabellos rosados la miró algo asombrada. -¿Qué dices? –Si has visto a Red. Fui a la habitación y cuando entré él no estaba. La enfermera seguía coordinando la llegada de los Pokèmon al recinto, poco tomaba en cuenta a Leaf. –Lo vi hace un rato –contestó mientras checaba información en su computadora. -¿Dijo a donde iba? –insistió Leaf con sus preguntas. –No… Nada. Joy seguía atenta a la pantalla de su ordenador, no prestándole atención a Leaf. La chica de cabello castaño estaba siendo ignorada por completo. Comprendió que Joy tenía un gran trabajo que realizar, así que mejor se retiró del Centro Pokémon.

Leaf intentó ir a Ciudad Celeste a través del Mt. Moon, pero sus planes se vieron frustrados por el accidente que había en las cercanías de la montaña. –Este no es mi día de suerte –dijo decepcionada mientras observaba el alboroto que había en el lugar. _–¿A dónde se habrá ido Red? ¿Ya estará en el Parque Compi?_ –se preguntaba. –No tengo tiempo de quedarme aquí –dijo mientras sacaba una pokeball. –Si no puedo ir por tierra, puedo ir volando. Leaf lanzó la esfera y de ella salió un Noctowl de colores brillantes y con estrellas a su alrededor. Sí, era un hermoso Noctowl varicolor. –Noctowl, llévame más allá del Mt. Moon. El Pokèmon búho obedeció la orden de su entrenadora y juntos sobrevolaron la zona. –Si Red va por vía terrestre seguro podré verlo desde aquí. Como es testarudo lo más seguro es que va en su bicicleta.

Red seguía sobrevolando la Región de Kanto. Estaba próximo a llegar a Pueblo Lavanda. Logró divisar la ex Torre Pokémon, lugar que antiguamente era un cementerio Pokémon y que hoy albergaba en su estructura la radio de la región. –Hemos llegado. Desciende, Charizard. El tipo fuego/volador aterrizó frente al Centro Pokémon del pueblo. –Vaya, hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba por aquí –dijo mientras bajaba rápidamente de su Charizard. -¡Aouch! El chico sintió un pequeño dolor en la parte derecha de su abdomen. – _Eso es por la caída de ayer_. El chico hizo una mueca y regresó a Charizard a su pokeball. –A pesar de que la radio de Kanto funciona en este pueblo, este lugar aun sigue mostrando esa atmosfera de misterio. El chico comenzó a caminar por las calles de Lavanda. No buscaba nada ni nadie, solo daba una caminata para recordar viejos tiempos. - _¿Qué será del Sr. Fuji y su casa de voluntarios Pokémon?_ –se preguntó. De pronto, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un par de señoras que conversaba a las afueras de una tienda.

 _-La actual Torre de radio anteriormente era un cementerio, se le conocía como la Torre Pokémon, además era hábitat de fantasmas. -¿Fantasmas dices? -Claro. En esa Torre había fantasmas, pero desde que la radio funciona en ese lugar, ya nada se sabe de ellos. –Bueno, pero imagino que en otro lugar del pueblo debe funcionar el cementerio Pokémon, ¿o no? –Sí. Se dice que funciona en los subterráneos de la Torre. –Vaya… Eso es… algo aterrador. Hay un cementerio bajo nuestros pies._

Red logró oír la conversación de ambas mujeres. Le causó curiosidad que el cementerio Pokémon se encontrara bajo la Torre. -¿Un cementerio bajo la torre? No estaría mal ir a dar un vistazo, -se dijo el chico así mismo. Sin más, el oriundo de Pueblo Paleta se armó de valor (sí, porque no negaba que ir solo a ese lugar le causaba un poco de miedo) y se fue hasta la torre. Caminó alrededor de ella hasta dar con el sector que conectaba el exterior con el cementerio subterráneo. Ese lugar era en la parte trasera de la Torre Radio, para entrar al camposanto era necesario abrir unas puertas que estaban en el suelo, cubiertas por arbustos. Movido por la curiosidad, Red quitó los matorrales. Con eso tenía la oportunidad en sus manos. Red entró al lugar sin pensarlo dos veces. ¡Sentía una gran curiosidad por conocer ese cementerio! Ya dentro del recinto, Red comenzó a recorrer los pasillos de ese solitario y oscuro lugar, iluminado solo por su linterna.

En las alturas de Kanto, Leaf se encontraba con su Noctowl tratando de encontrar rastros de Red en tierra firme. No había indicio del chico, pero sí pudo divisar a lo lejos las características casas púrpura de Pueblo Lavanda. – _Ese es Pueblo Lavanda. Ahí está la radio de Kanto_ –pensó Leaf. -¡He! A lo mejor ahí saben algo de Red, o también puedo poner un aviso de búsqueda. ¡Desciende Noctowl! El búho shiny obedeció a Leaf y aterrizó en las afueras del recinto asistencial Pokémon. – _Red aún sigue herido y… No es bueno que esté solo_ –se dijo la chica. Leaf caminó en dirección a la Torre de Radio, tocó la puerta principal y unos segundos después esta se abrió. Entró al lugar y caminó hacia la recepción. En el escritorio central se encontraba un sujeto ordenando documentos y carpetas, además de mirar la pantalla de su computadora de vez en cuando. –Disculpe –dijo Leaf. El hombre miró a la castaña un poco asustado. -¡HA! ¡¿Quién es?! El sujeto se asustó por completo al ver a la entrenadora. –No se asuste, por favor. Leaf trataba de calmarlo. –Parece que hubiese visto a un fantasma. El individuo de la recepción se tranquilizó cuando Leaf tomó su antebrazo. –¡Gracias a Arceus! ¡No eres un fantasma! -¿Fantasma? No, no lo soy –contestó Leaf. –Es un alivio. El hombre suspiró. –Ya sabes, esta torre era un cementerio Pokémon y se rumoreaba que habían fantasmas. –No se preocupe, esas son tonterías que inventa la gente –dijo la chica bajándole el perfil a la situación (ella sabía que ese lugar alguna vez fue habitado por Pokémon fantasma, ya que en ese lugar atrapó a su travieso Haunter cuando tan solo era un Gastly). –No creo, en este lugar pasan cosas extrañas –dijo el hombre en tono de decepción. -¿Cosas extrañas? A Leaf le dio curiosidad saber. –Así es, señorita, todas las mañanas encontramos las estanterías desordenadas, muebles tirados, vasos rotos, en fin, nada está en su lugar. Este lugar fue un cementerio Pokémon y estoy seguro que eso algo tiene que ver. –Por favor, no diga esas cosas, quiere. Puede que sea el cuidador de la radio el que se queda a hacer travesuras en este lugar. –Ya no sé qué creer, jovencita. Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó el hombre ya más calmado. –Estoy buscando a un amigo. Su nombre es Red, ¿lo ha visto? -¡Red! ¿Te refieres al joven Campeón de Kanto? –Sí, él mismo –respondió Leaf sonriente. –Se le ve tan… bajo perfil. Hasta pensé que ese chico no tenía amigos. –Bueno, es que él es especial para hacer amistades. Leaf reía un poco para salvar la situación y no dar tantas explicaciones. –Quería poner un aviso en la radio por si alguien lo ve. Necesito encontrarlo con urgencia. –Bueno, jovencita, hablaré con el Director de la radio para que se autorice a transmitir tu mensaje. El hombro abandonó su escritorio y se fue en dirección del pasillo derecho. -¡Lo esperaré aquí! –gritó Leaf mientras el hombre se perdía en la distancia. – _Así que fantasmas_ … -pensó Leaf. La entrenadora esperó por varios minutos. El sujeto de la recepción se estaba tardando. En su espera, Leaf comenzó a observar a su alrededor, caminó por el espacio de la recepción, observando unas fotografías. Las fotos enmarcadas parecían ser de los trabajadores de la radio en los distintos lugares de la región que han visitado. Leaf se estaba aburriendo de esperar, así que comenzó a recorrer el primer piso del recinto, eso la llevó hasta un pasillo corto, donde había una puerta al final de este. No había ningún letrero indicando de qué se trataba ese cuarto. Leaf se dejó llevar por la curiosidad y entró en la habitación. El lugar estaba a oscuras, no había ventanas, solo pudo iluminarse por medio de la linterna que llevaba. –Parece que este lugar lo usan para dejar las cosas que ya no sirven –dijo mientras observaba cajas y algunos equipos de sonido viejos. De pronto, su curiosidad hizo que se centrara en una alfombra de aproximadamente de 40x40 centímetros que estaba en el suelo perfectamente estiraba. Leaf empezó a caminar sobre ella con cuidado, pero de un momento a otro perdió el suelo seguro y cayó a un lugar desconocido para ella. -¡Ay! Eso dolió –dijo mientras se levantaba con cuidado. -¿Dónde estoy? Parece un sótano. La entrenadora empezó a sentir un poco de miedo. –Este… Este… Mejor buscaré una salida. Invadida por una sensación de temor comenzó a caminar por los pasillos subterráneos de la Torre Radio, cuando de pronto escuchó unos sollozos, alguien estaba llorando. -¡Hay alguien más aquí y parece que está llorando –dijo. Fue en dirección del sonido y allí se encontró con una niña de unos seis años. –Hola –dijo Leaf en tono amable para tratar de acercarse a la pequeña. -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te perdiste? La niña se tranquilizó al ver a Leaf. –Es… Mi Vulpix. -¿Cómo dices? –preguntó Leaf mientras secaba sus lágrimas. -¡Vulpix no volverá! La niña se abrazó a Leaf y comenzó nuevamente a llorar. –Tranquila, -le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza. - _¡Un momento!_ –se dijo. – _Este lugar era el cementerio Pokémon. Fue remodelado y ahora funciona la radio de Kanto, pero todo lo del cementerio fue trasladado a los… subterráneos. Al menos eso escuché una vez_. _Eso significa qué... Estoy en el cementerio y esta niña entró aquí de alguna forma_.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del cementerio subterráneo estaba Red. –Estoy seguro que vi correr a una niña por aquí, ¿en dónde se metió? –dijo mientras caminaba por los pasillos iluminado por su linterna. – _Creo que era por aquí._ Red iba demasiado concentrado preguntándose por el paradero de la pequeña, cuando de pronto escuchó unos sollozos que claramente eran de una infanta. Caminó a paso rápido en la dirección de los llantos, pero sentía la sensación de que no llegaba a su destino. El llanto lo escuchaba cerca, pero por más que caminaba no lograba dar con el lugar, parece que estaba caminando en cirulos. De un momento a otro, ese camino interminable se vio cortado abruptamente. El chico se encontró con dos caminos: uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha. - _¿Por dónde sigo?_ –se preguntó. –¿El sonido venía de allá... Venía de acá? No sabía que elegir. No aguantó la sensación de confusión, así que tomó el camino que le decía su instinto: el de la derecha. – _Esa niña debe estar por aquí_. En medio de su recorrido pudo divisar unas prendas de ropa blanca. Había alguien ahí. Fue hasta ese lugar, pero cuando llegó no había nada ni nadie. Él estaba seguro de haber visto a una persona de estatura baja, la niña que había escuchado antes. _"Ayúdame a encontrarlo"_ , fue lo que escuchó tras él. El entrenador se volteó pero no vio a nadie.

Leaf caminaba junto a la niña por los pasillos. –Oye, ¿cómo llegaste aquí? –preguntó Leaf a la pequeña. Vine a buscar a Vulpix –contestó ella. -¿A Vulpix? –Sí, Vulpix. La niña hablaba poco. – _A lo mejor busca la tumba de su Pokémon. Eso sí, es de corta edad para ser entrenadora_ –pensó Leaf. -¿Sabes dónde está ese Vulpix? La niña solo movió la cabeza en señal de negación. Siguieron caminado por un pasillo, de pronto Leaf pudo ver una luz a lo lejos. Agarró la mano de la niña con fuerza y caminó en dirección a la luz. Con cada paso que daba la luz se había más intensa. -¿Quién anda ahí? –preguntó apartando su vista de la luz. -¡¿LEAF?! Esa era una voz familiar para ella. -¿Red, eres tú? –preguntó iluminando al joven de pies a cabeza. El muchacho a quien andaba buscando se encontraba frente a ella. -¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –preguntó Red. A Leaf le molestó un poco la pregunta. Se supone que tenían que viajar juntos, pero él la ignoró por completo y ahora le habla solo porque se la encontró por casualidad. –Lo mismo te pregunto yo a ti –dijo un poco enfadada.

El chico no sabía que contestar, se quedó mudo. El silencio se vio interrumpido por unas risas y el sonido de rebote de una pelota. –Eso… Eso parece una pelota –dijo Leaf olvidando la pregunta que le había hecho a Red. -Tienes razón -contestó él mientras miraba a su alrededor. -Viene de allá -agregó la niña que sostenía la mano de Leaf. -¿Dices que viene de ese sector, del pasillo que está a la izquierda? La pequeña movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación. -Oye, ¿dónde encontraste a esta niña? -preguntó el muchacho. -¡Silencio! -contestó la castaña. -Caminemos hacia donde ella dice. Red se encogió de hombros y no tuvo más opción que seguir a su compañera. Los tres caminaban juntos por el pasillo antes señalado. Ninguno de los tres pronunció una sola palabra, hasta que Red sintió que tocaron su hombro. -Oye, Leaf, ¿qué sucede? -preguntó el chico. -La castaña se detuvo y lo miró sin entender mucho. -¿Qué sucede de qué? -¿Ibas a decirme algo? Tocaste mi hombro. Leaf lo miró asombrada. -¿Tu hombro? Pero si yo he estado caminando a tu lado todo el tiempo, en ningún momento he tocado tu hombro. -Pero… Olvídalo. Red no quiso seguir insistiendo y continuó su camino. Era interminable, parece que nunca llegarían al lugar de donde provenían los sonidos. Un momento más tarde, fue el turno de Leaf. La chica sintió que la jalaron de su bolso, provocando que se cayera. -¡Ay! Eso dolió -dijo ella. -¿Por qué hiciste eso, Red? El chico movió su cabeza en señal de negación. -Pero si yo no he hecho nada. -Pero si tú estás caminando conmi… ¡Espera un segundo! ¡La niña! ¿A dónde está la niña que traía de la mano? Ambos miraron a todas partes. -No está -dijo Red algo impactado. -Pero si estaba conmigo -agregó Leaf mientras se ponía de pie. -A lo mejor quiere jugar a las escondidas -contestó el chico. -No lo creo. Leaf se cruzó de brazos. -Cuando la encontré estaba llorando y buscando a su Vulpix. -¿Su Vulpix? -preguntó él. -Claro. Ya sabes que este lugar era un cementerio Pokémon y desde que la radio funciona aquí, todas las tumbas fueron trasladadas a los sectores subterráneos. Red se quedó pensativo por unos instantes. -Vamos a buscarla -dijo Leaf sacando al Campeón de sus reflexiones internas. Cuando ambos quisieron seguir el camino se encontraron con una pared que les impedía el paso. -¿Una pared? ¿Pero cómo? -agregó el muchacho. -¿Qué rayos está pasando? Leaf se estaba poniendo nerviosa. -Regresemos a donde estábamos -sugirió el chico quien se adelantó a regresar por el camino anterior. Leaf iba detrás de él. La joven estaba nerviosa y no por estar a solas cerca de Red (por una parte, sí), pero el hecho de no saber cómo la niña que caminaba junto a ella desapareció la perturbaba. De pronto, su temor se vio incrementado cuando sintió que unas manos frías tocaron sus hombros. Dio un grito de terror. Red volteó para ver lo que sucedía, pero todo fue muy rápido, encontrándose con Leaf abrazada a él. Ni ella misma se había percatado de lo que había hecho. Se sonrojó por completo cuando se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba. -¡Lo siento! -dijo apartándose de él. Red siguió impávido. -Continuemos caminando -agregó. Esta vez Leaf caminó al lado de él. Su lapso de tranquilidad fue corto, ya que este se vio interrumpido por la repentina perdida de sus accesorios: gorra y sombrero, respectivamente. -¡MI GORRA! -¡MI SOMBRERO! -gritaron ambos al unísono. En eso, sintieron que no estaban pisando tierra firme y solo por instinto se tomaron de la mano. Cuando se dieron cuenta estaban en un gran colchón de plumas en una posición un poco comprometedora comprometedora.

Mientras tanto, en las dependencias de la radio de Kanto, el hombre de la recepción que había hablado con Leaf regresó a su lugar de trabajo, a buscarla y a comunicarle que el director había autorizado a que ella pasara un aviso de búsqueda. -¿A dónde se fue la chica? Le dije que esperara aquí. El sujeto comenzó a recorrer las dependencias del edificio preguntando por la muchacha de cabellos castaños. Le preguntó a varios de sus colegas de radio, pero ninguno sabía del paradero de Leaf. Al no obtener respuesta, tuvo que regresar nuevamente a las oficinas del Director. Entró algo agitado y preocupado al lugar. -¡Director! El mandamás de la estación radial se sorprendió por el ingreso repentino de su empleado. -¡Qué sucede! ¿Por qué entras de esa manera a mi oficina? -Disculpe, Señor Director -dijo el hombro mientras inclinaba su cabeza. -¿Qué quieres? El Director puso cara de pocos amigos. -La chica que quería poner un anuncio por Red ha desaparecido. -No exageres. Seguro se cansó de esperar y se fue. El Director no le daba crédito a las palabras de su trabajador. -Ella dijo que necesitaba localizar al Campeón de Kanto urgentemente. El Director pestañó rápidamente. -Seguro ya lo encontró. -Vamos, Señor Director, la chica se veía interesada en buscar al muchacho. El Director se sacudió un poco las manos y se levantó de su cómodo asiento. -Está bien. Para que veas que esa chica se fue, vamos a revisar las cámaras de seguridad. El encargado de dirigir los destinos de la radio de Kanto fue hasta la sala donde estaban las cámaras de seguridad e inmediatamente revisó aquella que se encargaba de vigilar el sector de la recepción. -¿Esa es la chica que tanto dices? -Sí, ella es. -Como ves se quedó ahí parada por unos cuantos minutos. -Pero sigamos viendo -insistió el recepcionista. Al cabo de media hora de grabación pudieron ver como Leaf caminó por uno de los pasillos de la radio, para luego ver como ingresaba a una habitación. -¡ENTRÓ EN LA HABITACIÓN QUE LLEVA A LOS SUBTERRANEOS! -gritaron ambos completamente sorprendidos. -No queda de otra -dijo el Director. -Hay que sacar a esa chica de ahí. -¿Y los fantasmas, Director? El encargado de la recepción entró en pánico al escuchar lo que dijo su superior. – no seas cobarde, hombre, por eso tenemos un equipo para estos casos. El Director de la radio contactó al equipo de seguridad y todos juntos fueron al sector de los subterráneos. Desde que la radio se instaló ahí han tenido que lidiar con los diversos sucesos que pasaban en ese lugar.

Mientras tanto, en los sectores del subterráneo, Leaf estaba completamente sonrojada por tener a Red sobre él. La única forma que Leaf encontró para salir del impasse fue apartar a Red rápidamente de ella. La chica fue poco cuidadosa y quitó a Red de un empujón. Se le había olvidado el accidente que este sufrió el día anterior y sin darse cuenta golpeó a Red en la zona abdominal afectada, provocando que el chico se retorciera de dolor. -Red, perdón por golpear tu herida -dijo la chica mientras tocaba la zona de la herida. -¿Cómo sabes que estoy herido? -preguntó el muchacho adolorido. Leaf se vio acorralada con la interrogante. -Bueno, este… La conversación fue interrumpida por unas risas traviesas. Cuando ambos miraron de donde provenían las risas se encontraron con el trio de fantasmas Pokémon: Gastly, Haunter y Gengar. -¡Pokémon fantasmas! -dijo Red sorprendido. -¿Por qué nos trajeron aquí? Los tres Pokémon seguían mostrando su gran sonrisa perturbadora. Empezaron a crear ilusiones a ambos jóvenes. Gastly se encargó del trabajo e hizo que los chicos cayeran un parque de diversiones. Se veía un lugar hermoso y divertido. Como buen parque de diversiones, tenía una casa de los espejos y ambos chicos, controlados por los fantasmas, caminaron por el lugar viendo las distintas formas que adoptaban sus reflejos. Los tres fantasmas los seguían . Cuando ambos chicos se miraron en un espejo en que se veían extremadamente delgados, Haunter tomó las cabezas de los chicos y las puso una frente a otra y de un momento a otro el tipo fantasma/veneno hizo que los chicos se besaran. Estaban en trance, así que no tenían idea de lo que hacían con ellos.

El equipo de seguridad de la radio de Kanto se adentró en el subterráneo y comenzó a recorrer cada rincón del lugar. Ellos estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de situaciones. Muchas personas, por pura curiosidad por conocer el cementerio terminaban involucradas en problemas. Ellos sabían que los inconvenientes no eran en el sector del cementerio, sino que más debajo de este, en un sótano más apartado.

El trío de fantasmas continuó haciendo de las suyas con el par de jóvenes entrenadores. Los estaban manipulando como marionetas, los hacían bailar y cantar. En uno de esos bailes, Red se tropezó y cayó, lo que le permitió liberarse del control de los fantasmas. Leaf aún seguía danzando en modo trance. El chico intentó despertarla. -¡LEAF! Red movió a su compañera de los hombros. -¡LEAF! ¡LEAF! Como no logró su objetivo se bio la obligación de empujar a la chica. -¡DESPIERTA! -gritó el joven. Ese empujón y tono de voz hizo que la chica despertara. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? -dijo Leaf mirando de un lugar a otro. -Hemos salido de ese estado de ilusión -contestó Red mientras se agachaba frente a Leaf. Los tres fantasmas querían seguir con sus travesuras, así que Haunter aprovechó la situación y empujó a los muchachos uno contra otro, cosa de dejarlos casi pegados, rosando sus cuerpos. -¡Esto es demasiado! -exclamó Red. -Voy a terminar con este juego La mirada de Red cambió a una de seriedad absoluta. -El chico sacó una de sus pokeballs. -Tendré que derrotarlos para irnos de aquí -dijo decidido mientras sacaba a su Pikachu. Los tres fantasmas cambiaron sus expresiones alegres a unas de tristeza. –¿Vas a quedarte sin hacer nada?, -le dijo Red a Leaf. De pronto, el encuentro se vio interrumpido por un tajo umbrío y una finta. Era de un. -¿Y eso? -preguntó el joven Campeón -¡Un Absol y un Umbreon! -contestó Leaf. -Otra vez lo mismo -dijo el director de la radio que venía acompañado del equipo de seguridad. -¡Jovencita, te hemos encontrado! -agregó el recepcionista de la radio. -¿Qué pasa aquí? -preguntó Red. El Director de la radio se acercó al chico. -Pasa lo mismo de siempre, a lo que ya estamos acostumbrados. Estos tres Pokémon vivían en lo que era la antigua torre de Pueblo Lavanda, pero cuando pasó a ser remodelada y se convirtió en radio, todo lo que tenía que ver con el antiguo lugar, con el cementerio, fue trasladado a estos subterráneos, incluidos los Pokémon que habitaban ahí. Solo quedaron estos tres. Son algo traviesos, son ellos los que desordenan nuestro recinto radial por las noches y cada vez que alguien logra entrar a este lugar, ellos hacen lo posible por retener a esa persona y jugar con ella.

-Entonces, hay que terminar con estos inconvenientes -dijo Red. -Pienso capturar a los tres y así ya no causarán más problemas. ¡Pikachu, ve por ellos! -¡NOOOO! -gritó Leaf. -No lo hagas. -¿Por qué? Así la radio y las personas no sufrirán más problemas. Leaf se opuso rotundamente. -Se ve que ellos no quieren ser capturados ni nada de eso. Leaf tomó una de sus pokeballs y de ella salió un Haunter, que de inmediato reconoció a los otros tres fantasmas y juntos empezaron a bromear entre sí. -¡Están divirtiéndose! Red miró atónito la escena. -Sí. Eso quieren. Después que este lugar pasó a ser una radio se quedaron sin espacio para divertirse y con pocos de los suyos, por eso hacen travesuras. No son malos, solo quieren jugar.

Red se resignó y regresó a Pikachu a su pokeball. El Director se acercó al muchacho -Vaya, no esperaba a encontrar al Campeón de Kanto en este lugar. El recepcionista se acercó a Leaf. -Encontraste a tu amigo herido, que bueno. La chica se sonrojó un poco. -Solo fue una coincidencia. Red le dio una leve mirada de asombro a Leaf. -Bueno, todo ha terminado bien -agregó el Director. -Espero que no tengamos más problemas como ellos -dijo el hombre de la recepción. -No se preocupe, yo puedo arreglar eso -dijo Leaf. -Haunter, amigo, ¿te gustaría quedarte aquí con los tuyos? Así tendrían otro compañero para divertirse y no hacer tantas travesuras. Con un compañero más no tendrían la necesidad de molestar a las personas. El Pokémon miró a su entrenadora un poco triste. -Además a ti te gusta jugar. Siempre seremos amigos, no dudes de eso. El FANTASMA abrazó a la chica con una sonrisa, aceptando ser liberado.

Después de los sucesos ocurridos en los subterráneos de la radio de Kanto, los chicos se despidieron del Director y del recepcionista en la puerta principal del recinto. -No olviden visitarnos -dijo el hombre de la recepción. -Espero que algún día nos concedas una entrevista, Red -agregó el Director. -Puede ser. Sería un gusto. -Gracias por la ayuda -replicó Leaf. - -No, jovencita, gracias a ti por apaciguar a Gastly, Haunter y Gengar. La chica solo asintió con la cabeza. Los muchachos se despidieron de los hombres de radio y emprendieron su camino a Ciudad Azafrán para seguir con su misión.

 **¡NOS LEEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA ENTREGA!**

* * *

 **Próxima** **entrega:** es probable que el último capítulo de esta historia lo suba este fin de semana o el siguiente.

No se olvide dejar su hermoso review. Acepto todo tipo de critica o sugerencia, no muerdo (?) xD.


End file.
